My Pain
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Sem cessar, indo em frente, a dor permanecia incrustada na alma de Severo Snape.Oneshot


**Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito, menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

No alto do penhasco mais distante de Hogwarts estava Severo Snape de pé e só. Ele queria ficar longe daquele local, apesar do castelo ser o seu lar viver nele agora tornara-se difícil e complicado, pois o filho_ dela _acabara de chegar. O menino de onze anos que usava óculos era da Grifinória assim como ela fora. Já entrara para o time de quadribol e era apanhador assim como o pai. A vida estava sendo cruel com Severo, mas ele sabia que esse dia chegaria, o dia em que Harry Potter adentraria pelos portões de Hogwarts, sentaria na mesa da Grifinória, seria igualzinho ao pai e derrotaria... Aquele-que-sumira, pois o Lorde das Trevas não tinha morrido, não mesmo. A marca ainda estava ali e ela permaneceria enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo, escondido em algum lugar.

O vento soprava forte levando a sobrecasaca a abrir, espalhar-se no ar, dando à ele uma aura de terror e medo, poderia ser considerado um vampiro com aquela palidez, as roupas que encobriam o corpo, o costume de esconder-se nas masmorras e andar sorrateiramente pelos corredores do castelo principalmente à noite.

Os olhos escuros, tão negros quanto seu passado estavam focados na linha do horizonte, ao longe, onde perdiam-se junto com as ondas fortes do mar agitado. Os braços o protegia, mais uma vez, da ameaça tão próxima que era Harry Potter e todas as lembranças que o garoto trouxera. Há anos ele não dormia uma noite inteira, mas agora passara a beber a Poção do Sono. O sonho sempre começava com o rosto de Harry e aos poucos a imagem dele era substituída pela de Lílian, ainda jovem, adolescente, moleca e amiga. Ela chegava devagar, desbotando aos poucos a face branca de Harry pela sardenta dela, os cabelos escuros do menino davam lugar aos fios vermelhos, mas o olhos... os olhos permaneciam os mesmos.

Severo apertou mais os braços contra o corpo, o rosto era sem vida, vazio de emoção, não parecia ser a porta de entrada para conhecer alguém. Era inexpressivo e morto. A sobrecasaca balançava violentamente devido ao vento, as ondas ricocheteavam na base do penhasco agredindo-o, arrancando sempre um pouco mais dele até um dia destruí-lo por completo.

Uma vontade avassaladora de chorar, permitir que sua humanidade se manisfestasse incomodou Severo, mas fazendo jus ao nome que sua mãe lhe dera ele não permitiu em nenhum momento que seu coração fosse mais forte que sua razão. Fechou os olhos para que as gotas não rolassem marcando seu rosto e quando os negros deixaram de fitar a linha do horizonte Lílian apareceu...

_**Well i just heard the news today**_

_**It seems my life is going change**_

_**I close ny eyes, begin to pray**_

_**Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

Sentada ao lado dele de frente para o lago após mais uma prova, conferindo as respostas que cada um tinha dado e discutindo as diferenças encontradas.

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

À porta da casa de Severo tentando convencê-lo a irem tomar um sorvete e depois brincarem na pracinha. Ele aceitou, mas com uma condição: sem a presença de Petúnia.

_**Well i don't know if i'm ready**_

_**To be the man i have to be**_

_**I'll take a breath, i'll take her by my side**_

_**We stand in awe, we've created life**_

Ele chamando-a de sangue-ruim. Indo atrás dela na Grifinória e perdendo-a.

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Under the sunglight**_

_**Welkcome to this place**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**Now everything has changed**_

_**I'll show you love**_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_**With arms wide open**_

_**With arms wide open**_

Dumbledore diante dele e permitindo que Severo invadisse sua mente e visse pela última vez o rosto de Lílian dentro do caixão.

Abriu os olhos, apertou o antebraço esquerdo onde fora cravada a marca da morte. Amaldiçoou o dia em que nascera. Era um mal para a humanidade.

- Estava à sua procura – Dumbledore falou encostado a mão nos ombros do pupilo.

- Já estou indo – Severo respondeu.

Alvo deu um aperto no ombro do Severo e sumiu em seguida.

O compromisso assumido com Dumbledore há onze anos agora tomara forma: Quirrel. Teria de colocar em prática seus dotes de espionagem para proteger o filho de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, Harry. O ar faltou por alguns milésimos de segundo, tempo suficiente para ele curvar-se sobre o corpo na tentativa de sufocar a agonia. Obteve sucesso. Recompôs a postura distante e inabalável para entrar em sala de aula, mais uma aula dupla da Grifinória e Sonserina, mais uma hora de sofrimento fitando o filho de Lílian Evans Potter.

No ar tempestuoso Severo Snape desapareceu.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fic SS&LE, um dos poucos canons dos quais eu gosto. Espero que gostem e aguardo reviews. A música é da banda Creed, With Arms Wide Open. Bjoks e até mais;***


End file.
